Finally
by Uchiha Sacchan
Summary: Tentang laki-laki yang putus asa yang sedang mendekati ajalnya. Mengobati kerinduannya kepada belahan jiwanya yang sudah pergi. Sequel of So Far Away.


Finally

So Far Away Sequel.

Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Uchiha Sacchan

Pair/Rate : SasuNaru / T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort / Angst

Enjoy.

-Finally-

* * *

{Sasuke's POV}

Warna hatiku adalah hitam.

Hangus menjadi hitam, sejak kau pergi.

Warna dari dunia yang suram ini adalah hitam.

Dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya, karena hanya kau yang bisa mengubahnya.

Tetapi kau sudah pergi.

.

.

.

Aku selalu mengharapkan aku akan cepat menyusulmu.

Aku selalu mengharapkannya, sampai aku sadar,

harapan adalah orang tua dari kekecewaan dan keputusasaan.

Aku bahkan sudah tak perduli akan diriku. Aku hanya memikirkanmu.

.

.

.

Senyumanmu bagaikan emas yang bersinar.

Menyinari hariku yang suram dahulu.

Melebihi mentari yang menyinari dunia.

.

.

.

Selang-selang menancap ditubuhku, yang entahlah aku tak tau namanya.

Aku tak butuh ini.

Yang kubutuhkan adalah untuk berada di sisimu.

Aku tak akan memaksakan diriku untuk menjadi kuat lagi.

Karena aku tahu, batang usiaku sudah tinggi.

Aku hanya akan menunggu saat Tuhan meminta kembali nyawa yang selama ini kupinjam.

.

.

.

Orang-orang tersenyum palsu, menutupi kebenaran.

Bahwa mereka juga lelah.

Lelah akan semuanya.

Seperti aku, yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Menunggu giliranku untuk dijemput.

.

.

.

Aku heran, mengapa ada orang yang ingin hidup selamanya.

Untuk apa hidup selamanya didunia yang kejam?

Aku lebih memilih alam sana, ditempat yang tenang dan damai.

Apakah mereka mempunyai alasan? Apakah alasan itu?

Aku tidak mengerti. Apakah kebahagiaan?

Entahlah, aku sudah tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya bahagia sejak kau meninggalkanku 40 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Ku membayangkan, apakah ada orang yang nanti akan menangisi kematianku nanti?

Kutahu, jawabannya adalah **tidak.**

Karena aku tak punya siapa-siapa selain dirimu.

.

.

.

Ku terkenang saat kita masih bersama dulu, yang entah kenapa terlintas di ingatanku.

Apakah ini waktunya?

Kumelihat cahaya yang sangat terang.

Ada kau disana, tersenyum manis kepadaku.

Jemputlah aku, sayang.

Raihlah tanganku.

Bawalah aku ke dekapan hangatmu.

Untuk menghangatkan diriku.

.

.

.

Ini adalah pengakuan terakhirku.

Ini yang terakhir, karena bibir dan tubuhku sudah lelah.

Di akhir usiaku ini, dengan rambut yang sudah memutih,

Aku mengakui bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu.

Dengan diiringi dengan pandanganku yang mulai kabur, aku samar-samar melihatmu disana.

Membuatku melengkungkan bibirku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di Rumah Sakit dengan senyuman yang terpahat diwajahnya, setelah sekian lama menunggu.

Dan ia sudah selesai memainkan perannya di dunia yang fana ini, setelah sekian lama dihempaskan perasaan rindu.

Kobarkan sayapmu, sayang. Untuk mencapai akhir.

Untuk kembali ke dekapan Tuhan dan kekasih sejatimu.

RIP

UCHIHA SASUKE

1940-2014

-_fin-_

A/N :

Taraaa^^ Inilah fanfic kedua saya, ini adalah sequel dari fanfic pertama saya, yaitu "So Far Away"^^

Terlalu pendek ya? HUHUHU T^T

Hehehe, sebagai newbie, fanfic yang saya buat ini pasti masih banyak kesalahan.

Mohon bimbingan, kritik dan sarannya ya^^

Balasan Untuk review fanfic saya sebelumnya, yaitu "So Far Away"^^

Hime Hoshina : Halo, Hoshina-san^^ Iya fanfic "So Far Away" itu memang fanfic pertamaku^^ terimasih hoshina-san, hehehe^^ Benarkah? Melarang adanya songfict? Maaf , aku nggak tahu, kurang teliti ngebaca guidelinesnya T^T terima kasih hoshina-san, karena sudah memberi tahu saya, ilmu saya jadi bertambah hehe, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas dukungan hoshina-san *bow*

: Hehehe, sesuai permintaan kamu, aku buatin nih sequelnya^^ maaf ya kalau pendek T^T iya terima kasih atas duka citanya, Amin. Saya sangat sedih karena ketika saya kecil dulu, dia selalu menemani saya main, mengantarkan saya pergi ke sekolah. Sekarang dia sudah tidak ada. Rasanya sedih sekali. Dia memang anjing yang setia. Terima kasih dukungannya ya^^

Yassir2374 : Iya yassir-san, saya galau sekali, karena dia anjing yang selalu setia nemenin saya pergi sekolah, main ketika saya kecil dulu T^T sekarang sudah baikan kok setelah ditumpahkan di fanfic, terima kasih dukungannya^^

Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberi review^^

Bye~


End file.
